1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capacitor structures formed within microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to capacitor structures formed with enhanced performance within microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the use and fabrication of transistor devices as switching devices within microelectronic fabrications, it is also common in the art microelectronic fabrication to fabricate capacitor devices for use in conjunction with signal processing functions and data storage functions within microelectronic fabrications.
While capacitor devices are thus common in the art of microelectronic fabrication and often essential in the art of microelectronic fabrication, capacitor devices are nonetheless not entirely without problems in the art of microelectronic fabrication. In that regard, it is often difficult to form, with decreased dimensions within microelectronic fabrications, capacitor devices with enhanced performance.
It is thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to form within microelectronic fabrications capacitor devices with enhanced performance.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods and materials have been disclosed within the art of microelectronic fabrication for forming capacitor devices and capacitor structures with desirable properties.
Included among the methods and materials, but not limited among the methods and materials, are methods and materials disclosed within Lee, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,528 (a method for forming a capacitor device with enhanced capacitance by forming a capacitor dielectric layer within the capacitor device of a tantalum oxide/aluminum oxide composite dielectric material, rather than a tantalum oxide dielectric material).
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are additional methods and materials which may be employed within the art of microelectronic fabrication for forming capacitor devices with enhanced performance.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming a capacitor device within a microelectronic fabrication.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method in accord with the first object of the present invention, wherein the capacitor device is formed with enhanced performance.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a method in accord with the first object of the present invention and the second object of the present invention, wherein the method is readily commercially implemented.
In accord with the objects of the present invention, there is provided by the present invention a capacitor device and a method for forming the capacitor device.
To practice the method of the present invention, there is first provided a substrate. There is then formed over the substrate a first capacitor plate. There is then formed upon the first capacitor plate a capacitor dielectric layer. Finally, there is then formed upon the capacitor dielectric layer a second capacitor plate, wherein at least one of the first capacitor plate and the second capacitor plate is formed at least in part of a tungsten rich tungsten oxide material having a tungsten:oxygen atomic ratio of from about 5:1 to about 1:1.
The method for forming the capacitor device in accord with the present invention contemplates the capacitor device formed in accord with the method for forming the capacitor device.
The present invention provides a method for forming a capacitor device within a microelectronic fabrication, and the capacitor device formed in accord with the method for forming the capacitor device, wherein the capacitor device is formed with enhanced performance.
The present invention realizes the foregoing object within the context of forming an otherwise generally conventional capacitor device comprising a first capacitor plate separated from a second capacitor plate by a capacitor dielectric layer, by forming at least one of the first capacitor plate and the second capacitor plate at least in part of a tungsten rich tungsten oxide material having a tungsten:oxygen atomic ratio of from about 5:1 to about 1:1.
Within the context of the present invention, the tungsten rich tungsten oxide material provides the capacitor device with an attenuated leakage current density.
The method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.
As will be illustrated in greater detail within the context of the Description of the Preferred Embodiment, as set forth below, a capacitor device fabricated in accord with the present invention may be formed employing methods and materials as are generally known in the art of microelectronic fabrication, but formed with specific process limitations which provide specific materials limitations to provide a capacitor device in accord with the present invention. Since it is thus a series of process limitations in accord with the present invention which provides a series of materials limitations in accord with the present invention, the method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.